


Washroom

by Box210



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Not dandelion's fault, PWP, Shower Sex, Top!Stan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box210/pseuds/Box210





	Washroom

休息室的淋浴间总是不扩建。  
Kyle为此向校长提议过许多次，他告诉她她不能让男孩子们光着膀子等在更衣室里，他们总因为互相比较胳膊上的肌肉最后大打出手。  
每一次校长都拒绝。理由是扩建会需要铲掉她的一片蒲公英。她说这蒲公英是进口的，花结成白绒球以后比足球还大。  
Kyle一点都不信。

 

 

Kyle讨厌篮球犯规。他愤愤地在花洒下揉搓着自己一头卷发。  
刚才的篮球比赛中Stan仗着身高摁着他的头阻止他接球，虽然Stan为他莫名其妙的行为被罚下场，Kyle依然为此闷闷不乐。  
“Kyle？”拖拖拉拉的Stan没能抢到淋浴间，但他再次偷偷摸到了Kyle占好的地儿，想来卖个乖。  
Kyle是真不明白为什么Stan能脱那么长时间的衣服。  
“以后我们都不能一起洗了，出去，”Kyle板起脸，用手肘抵着Stan的胸口让对方离开自己的隔间，“两个大男人洗澡都腻一块儿没羞没臊的。”  
“那么多年了也没见你这么觉得过。”Stan扒在隔间口不肯走。  
“况且现在也很顺理成章吧。”  
Kyle翻了一个白眼，他取下头顶的花洒朝着Stan脸上对过去，没好气地抹了一把脸上的泡沫：“出去出去。”  
“Kyle！水好冷！”Stan惊呼一声，却趁机挨了进来，然后把门给捎上了。  
“哎!”Kyle不情不愿地让开一个位置给Stan，他拗不过，只好自顾自开始冲头上的泡沫。  
“Kyle？”  
“你不洗就出去!”Kyle被烦得转过脸来看Stan，对方还系着块大浴巾站在那儿，好像是来看别人洗澡的架势。  
“你头发洗完了吗？”  
“干什么？”Kyle皱起了眉毛，脚跟突然有些发凉。

Stan突然的靠近和接吻都在Kyle的预料之中，他刚抄起手里的花洒，却被Stan关掉了水龙头，然后一把推到隔间门板上，发出咣的一声。  
“轻一点！死基佬!”隔壁一间的人骂道。  
“Shut up！A***ole！”Stan和Kyle同时大声回骂。  
“放开我！”Kyle挣扎着躲Stan的舌头，脖子上滑腻的触感让他有些站不稳。  
“冷静点，Kyle。”Stan若无其事地把手从他腰上摸下去，握住了一边的腿根。  
“嘿！”在Kyle一声惊叫中Stan握着他的大腿把他抬了起来，半勃的器官蹭过Kyle的臀缝，他一下子就不敢动了。  
“你不会是—”  
“不是第一次了，不要害羞，Kyle。”Stan咬上他的嘴角，把Kyle的反抗堵在了喉咙口。  
舌尖从齿缝滑进口腔，在上层粘膜撩弄着，由此袭来的剧烈痒意让Kyle整个身子发起抖。地面热水腾起的热汽覆在两人的肌肤上，蒸红了一大片。唇齿的摩挲带出一片啧啧声，接吻的水音令人面红耳赤。  
Stan把解下的浴巾被披到了Kyle身上，顺势裹住了男友的肩膀，免得让人感冒，也防止他突然出拳揍人。  
Stan顺着嘴角一路吻下去，留下了一道亮泽的水渍。路过锁骨和胸前的一点细痣，他伸出舌头舔上右边淡色的乳头，然后含进了嘴里。  
突如其来的刺激让Kyle绷紧了背部肌肉，他急促地喘息着，Stan的牙齿嗑到那脆弱的顶端时他就哼哼一声，后脑勺抵在隔板上，手臂把Stan的脖子圈紧。  
“不要咬！”Kyle吃痛地叫了一声，脚跟在Stan的大腿上砸了一记。他又开始像条鱼一样扭动着，却被Stan的手指给一下子制止了逃走的行为。  
“别动，Kyle。”Stan的声音因为情动而有些嘶哑，“我要给你准备了。”  
“我不……”Kyle没来得及抗议，指尖已经戳进了那个褶皱的小口中。

 

 

第一步总需要花很长时间，Stan费劲了力气来让Kyle习惯手指的入侵。  
以后突袭也需要做准备了。Stan想。  
Kyle红着眼眶忍受着三根手指的抽动，穴口被撑开让他总有一种失禁的错觉。他不安地收了收臀部的肌肉，熟红的肌肉圈一下子把Stan的手指咬紧了。  
“别紧张，Kyle。”Stan缓慢地揉捏着Kyle敏感的大腿内侧，往人耳边不怀好意地呵着热气。  
“你做个爱怎么那么麻烦！”Kyle知道这谁都怪不了，但他忍不住生气。  
“所以你是等不及了？”Stan故作惊喜地挑起眉毛来。  
“你他妈闭嘴Stan Mar—啊！”  
阴茎的头部戳进了小小的穴口，饱满的头部压迫着撑大了湿润的肌肉圈，而Stan也就卡在了这儿，暂时没有深入进去。  
“操，操，操，操它的”Kyle疼的时候不再顾及语言文明，他用力吸气抽紧了胸口，整个人的重力几乎都压在了Stan的腰上。  
“Kyle！你要掉下去了！”Stan惊慌地揽住Kyle软掉的腰肢，两个人从隔板滑到了地上，阴茎也由于下滑的动作入得深了一截。  
Stan艰难地托着Kyle的臀部跪在地砖上，半边地狱半边天堂。  
“疼疼疼疼疼你轻点！”Kyle的声音染上了哭腔，他扒拉在Stan的肩膀上努力不让自己掉下去。  
结合处不断传来的暖意促使着Stan把Kyle抱高一些，他安慰地吻在Kyle的耳骨上，手指揉弄着柔软充血的穴口，努力把茎柱一点点地挺入紧致的肠道中。  
肠道被一点点填满的怪异满足感从Kyle的脊柱上窜到喉口，他克制不住的低吟从齿缝中溜出来，融化进了氤氲的热汽里。  
湿润的内壁挤压着茎身，Stan低喘着气，埋在Kyle的肩上迷醉地享受着肠道时而的紧缩和烫人的温度。Kyle吃力地从后穴的瘙痒中挣扎出来，他扯住Stan的胳膊，不满地嘤咛了一声。Stan拍了拍男友滚圆的臀部，潮湿的手指夹上了Kyle由于刚才撕裂的疼痛而有些萎靡的茎柱。手指由伞头滑落到双球，恰到好处的按压和撸动让Kyle的胸口也情动地染上了绯红，他的呻吟声慢慢地扬高了音调，但都被Stan自私地吞进了腹中。

 

阴茎的抽动突然变快让Kyle措手不及，他的指甲一下子在Stan背后抠紧，呻吟声一下子窜高了起来。  
“Kyle，轻一点！”男孩粗糙的指甲在Stan背后抠挖出红痕来，Stan只感觉背后一片火辣辣地开始发疼。Kyle抱着复仇的心抓得更用力了。  
“混，蛋。”Kyle断断续续地骂道，阴茎此刻深深地抵在肠道深处，麻意与莫名的羞耻让他一下子说不出完整的句子。  
Stan在觉得自己快被抠出血后握住了Kyle的手腕，他牵着Kyle整个身子转了半圈，把男孩压在了隔板上。阴茎由于转身而滑出了一截，Kyle忍不住惊呼了一声，却又立刻被捅入的动作惹得呼吸紊乱。

 

背对的姿势让动作方便了许多。抽插带出的液体被打碎在臀尖，水声在每次撞击时都特别响亮。Kyle死死咬着胸前滑落的浴巾，努力想把眼泪憋回去，下一秒就被Stan深深的挺入而逼落了泪。  
滑进滑出已经十分顺畅，钝痛和不适逐渐被过电的快感和酥麻给盖过，Kyle的眼前蒙上了水汽，不知所措地被压着进出，喉咙只能发出粘腻的吟叫声让Stan轻一点。  
“感觉怎么样？”Stan低哑的嗓音在Kyle的大脑中嗡嗡地回响着，他抬手把Kyle湿透的发丝抹到头顶，滚烫的掌心覆在红色打卷的发旋上。  
“我感觉很不赖，Kyle。”他模糊地说道，一边舔咬着男孩儿颈侧一小片发红的肌肤。  
“你，闭，哈啊……”Kyle沉沦在堆积的快感中一时不知道怎么答话，只是一直茫然地喘着气。  
“你到了，Kyle。”Stan坏心地握住了Kyle身前颤抖的阴茎。  
热度在这一瞬达到最高峰。

 

 

 

 

 

“以后不能再这么做了。”Kyle盘坐在床上给Stan一片红痕的背涂药膏。  
“我们还年轻，Kyle。节欲要等到八十年以后。”  
“疯子。”Kyle笑着骂他。  
“好了，涂了涂我更疼了。以后给你修指甲也是一项‘准备’了。”Stan把Kyle手里的药膏扔到一边，抱紧Kyle的肩膀，两个人倒进了床垫里。  
“晚安。”在Kyle对他的“准备”发表疑问前Stan抢先说道。  
“好，晚安。”Kyle也闭上了眼。

 

“喂，Stan，别压着我。”  
“你知道我今天一定会屁股疼。”  
“起来，别压着我。”  
“这是你的报复吗！”  
“Stan Marsh！”

 

 

 

几天后Kyle看到Stan给自己摘来了一大朵蒲公英。  
的确比足球大。

他恨蒲公英。


End file.
